Welcome To The Family
by GreenEyedSeeker
Summary: At the end of third year, upon the request of Hermione, Harry starts asking for information about his family and gets it from the goblins at Gringotts. What he learns changes his world and the wizarding world around him. Eventual H/Hr. Very A/U. Rating for language and possible adult content later.
1. Family Business

_**Welcome to the Family**_

**_Summary: At the end of third year, upon the request of Hermione, Harry starts asking for information about his family and gets it from the goblins at Gringotts. What he learns changes his world and the wizarding world around him. Eventual H/Hr. Very A/U_**

_Family Business_

Thirteen-year-old Harry Potter was looking out the window of the Hogwarts express as the trees of the countryside flew by. His best friend Ron had been asleep for the last hour and Hermione had had her nose in a book since the train took off. She had excused herself to the rest room not too long ago and Harry was left by himself to reflect over what had happened just a week ago.

Sirius Black, Harry had a godfather and his godfather had been wrongfully accused of aiding in the murder of his parents. Now Sirius was a fugitive on the run from the law. For how long, Harry didn't know. He did know that once this mess was settled he'd never have to go back to the Dursley's again. Harry hadn't spoken much to his godfather; hell he didn't know anything about him besides the fact that he and Remus Lupin were best friends with his dad during their Hogwarts years.

The compartment door slid open and Hermione made her way back in. She took her seat across from Harry and a sleeping Ron, but she didn't pick her book back up. She turned to Harry and Harry looked over at her after feeling her eyes on him.

"What's up Hermione?" he asked casually.

"Just wondering how you're doing with all of this, just a week ago we were saving Sirius and Buckbeak from their death sentences and you haven't spoken about it since." She stated clearly worried for her friend. Harry smiled at her.

"I guess It just hasn't sunk in yet, all I can really think about is the fact that when Sirius is free I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's again," he said turning his head back to the window. "I'll finally have a real family." Hermione gave him a sad smile. She knew that that was all Harry really wanted.

"Harry, speaking of family, what do you know about yours?" she asked He turned to her once again and thought about her question for a while.

"To be honest, nothing really." Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd?" she asked.

But Harry never really thought about it before. He was just used to being the orphan whose parents died saving him, he never thought about having any family outside of them, and the Dursley's. But anyone who knew Harry knew he didn't consider his aunt, uncle and cousin family.

"Now that you mention it, it is a bit odd yeah? I mean Dumbledore had to have known more Potters than my mum and dad, how come he's never told me anything?" Hermione shrugged.

"Have you ever asked?" Harry sighed and shook his head. He'd only had conversations with Remus about his mum and dad but none of his other relatives on the Potter side. He didn't even know if Remus knew his dad's parents.

"Do you think your parents left a will Harry?" she asked. Harry shrugged again realizing that he never thought about any of these things in the past. "I mean during the first war a lot of pureblood families who fought against Voldermort were targeted wouldn't the Potters be one of them and they knew that had you survived you would need to be taken care of so wouldn't they leave a will?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know Hermione, I wish I could find out." He said trying to think of a way too.

"Maybe you could ask Professor Dumbledore." Harry shook his head. He didn't feel too comfortable with a man who insisted he returned to live with relatives who hate him every summer holiday.

"What about Gringotts, maybe there was something left in your family vault." She offered. Harry nodded his head and decided he would check on that as soon as possible.

"Why the sudden interest in my family Hermione?" he asked curiously.

"Well I just realized that even though you've just met Sirius he's the only real family you have left, besides me and Ron." She said smiling. "Maybe your parents left you something from them so that you could get to know who they were, and if so you need to find out."

He nodded at her reasoning and decided that he would go to Gringotts as soon as possible.

"Hermione don't tell anyone about this conversation ok, not even Ron, I don't want Dumbledore finding out." Hermione nodded.

Harry just didn't really trust the old Headmaster anymore. He felt like he was keeping secrets from him. Like why he'd ended up fighting Voldermort two years in a row. Something just didn't feel right.

"Of course Harry, but maybe you should see if Professor Lupin can accompany you?" she asked.

"I'll see if I can get in touch with him Hermione." Hermione nodded as Harry got up and excused himself to the restroom this time.

* * *

Once she was sure he was gone and Ron was still out like a light, she pulled out a calling mirror and activated it. She saw the face of the woman she wanted to see and said.

"I did it Aunt Mary, he's going to look into it as soon as he can." The woman on the other side of the mirror smiled at her and said.

"Good child, very good." Hermione smiled back and deactivated the mirror before Harry got back.

Once the train pulled into the station the three friends said their goodbyes and promised to write. Harry sent a wink Hermione's way and she smiled at him before running off to her parents. Ron shook his head confused at the gesture before his aunt and uncle hauled off Harry.

"Come on freak, we need to beat the traffic home!" roared his uncle. Harry rolled his eyes. So the summer hols begin.

* * *

A few days after Harry arrived back and Number 4 Privet Drive he'd noticed Mrs. Figg watching him through her house from across the street. He needed to figure out how to get out of the house without alarming the Dursley's and Mrs. Figg, something didn't feel right about her.

The Dursley's gave him that opportunity when they decided to take Dudley out to the city for the day. Of course they didn't ask if Harry wanted come, not that he cared. His uncle gave him the usual speech about keeping the house clean and having dinner on the table by the time they got back. Harry nodded and answered when he was supposed to and the Dursley's left.

After they'd been gone ten minutes Harry went to look out of the window to see if he could see Mrs. Figg staring, when he did not he walked out the back door and climbed the gate. He walked to a secluded area near the park that was full of trees and hailed the knight bus. It was there within seconds and Harry was greeted by Stan the bus driver. Harry decided not to ask Professor Lupin for his help with this. For one he didn't know where the professor was and two, he knew that the professor was loyal to Dumbledore and he didn't want him to find out.

"Hello Harry, how can I help ya?" asked Stan.

"I need to get to Gringotts wizarding bank please." Harry said politely.

"That'll be five knuts sir," Harry paid and Stan drove Harry straight there. Harry thanked him once he got off and walked into Gringotts.

A little goblin by the name of Bloodfang greeted Harry. It was no secret that goblins didn't like wizards nevertheless Harry did his best to remain polite.

"Welcome to Gringotts, what can I do for you?" Bloodfang asked less than enthusiastically.

"Hi Mr. Bloodfang, my names Harry Potter and I'm here to see about my parents will." He said.

"Where's your magical guardian Potter." Asked Bloodfang looking around behind the boy.

"I don't have one," said Harry honestly. What the hell was a magical guardian anyway?

"Well then we'll have to take a sample of your blood to prove that you are who you say you are before we can proceed."

Harry nodded and allowed Bloodfang to take the necessary amount. After a small pinch and a healing lotion Harry was escorted to the waiting room where he was told that his families vault manager would assist him. A few minutes later another goblin came in and introduced himself, as Griphook but Harry already knew him.

* * *

"Mr. Potter what can I do for you today?" asked Griphook.

"I wish to know if there was a will left for me by my parents." Said Harry standing up. Griphook nodded.

"Let's go to my office shall we." Harry nodded and followed Griphook to his office and sat down inside. Griphook took a seat behind his desk and summoned all the paperwork he had on the Potters.

"You're by yourself I assume Mr. Potter."

"Yes, I am Mr. Griphook and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let anyone know of my visit here today."

"Of course Mr. Potter, whatever you say." Said Griphook thumbing through the paperwork.

"Ah here it is, the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. They had each written separate ones as well in the event that one of them lived but seeing as neither did I'll just read this one." Harry nodded for him to continue. Griphook came around his desk and took a seat in front of Harry.

"In the event that neither my wife nor I survive and our son does we leave to him. The title of Lord Potter of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, twenty-five million galleons, the Potter estate, our home in Scotland, the house in Godric's hollow and all other properties acquired by the Potter family. We must insist that he return to the Potter Mansion upon the end of the reading of this will it is very important that he do so. Below is a list of people Harry should be placed with in order should we meet our unfortunate demise."

Sirius Black

Marlene McKinnion

Alice and Frank Longbottom

Remus Lupin

Minerva McGonagall

Amelia Bones

Andromeda and Ted Tonks

Filius Flitwick

"Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Petunia or Vernon Dursley. As it is written so shall it be."

Harry gasped his parents didn't want him to be placed with the Dursley's so why was he. Rage filled the inside of the young wizard as he fought to gain control of his emotions. The only thing he could think of was Albus bloody fucking Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter it leaves instructions on how to get to the Potter Mansion, would you like to hear them." Harry nodded he was too angry to speak at this point.

"There is an item in your vault a Gryffindor Tie it is to act as a Portkey to transport you there. I'll take you there and we'll get you to the Potter Mansion before the day is out." Harry nodded and followed Griphook to his family vault. After a brief description of a portkey Griphook opened the vault and Harry found the portkey. Griphook activated it.

"Thank you for all you've done for me today Griphook, your assistance will not go unnoticed." Said Harry, Griphook nodded.

"See you later Mr. Potter I hope that you find what you are looking for." Harry nodded and grabbed the sock; in a flash he was gone.

* * *

Harry not being use to a portkey fell on the ground with a hard thud as he ended up outside the Potter Mansion. Harry stood and dusted himself off and took in his surroundings. This place was huge surrounded by nothing but trees and woods there was a large mansion on the hill that looked bigger than any house he'd ever seen before in his short life. Harry found himself standing outside of a black Iron Gate with two large P's on the front of them. He briefly wondered how he would get in then he saw a hand activation key on the side of the gate. He placed his hand on the print and it took a bit of his blood before opening the gates.

Harry made his way to the front doors of the Potter manor and once again had to place his hand on another activation spot. The doors to the mansion opened and Harry was greeted by an older looking house elf.

"Welcome home Mr. Potter, we've been waiting along time for you to arrive. Come, there is much to discuss."

**_(A/N: This story is very A/U and I know that readers will have a lot of questions hopefully they'll all be answered throughout the story.)_**


	2. The Vault

_**(A/N: I was both pleasantly surprised and happy with all the reviews, follows and favorites I've received so far. Thank all of you for taking time out to read this story. I hope that it is as enjoyable to read as it is to write. I'll try to have a new update weekly. I know that you'll have plenty of questions, but hopefully the story will answer them as we go along. Again thank you to all the readers and reviewers of this story. Continue to read and I'll continue to write ;-)...  
**_

_**The Vault**_

Harry followed the little house elf inside the front doors of the manor. When he first stepped in the house there was a small foyer lit by candlelight. He stepped through the archway and came face to face with the marble grand staircase. The floor was marble too, and it was a cream color with huge black diamonds in the middle of it spaced out evenly. The floor was also shiny as if it there had been people living here all this time. The staircase was split into half circles evenly but still huge on both sides. There were paintings and candles that lit up the main foyer. Harry looked around him and couldn't believe that no one had ever told him that a place like this existed. He was still taking in the scenery when the little house elf spoke to him.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Robert, I'm the head house elf of the Potter Manor and have been head elf for the last eighty-four years." Said Robert politely after bringing Harry's attention to him.

"So you must have known my father and my grandfather." Said Harry excitedly.

"Aye sir, I knew your grandfather's father," Harry's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Master Richard, he was a kind soul, took care of me dad up until his last breath." Said Robert the elf with a sad expression. Harry patted the little elf on the back.

"How'd you know I'd be coming Robert?" Harry asked.

"I was there when young master James wrote his will I was, I tried to convince him and Ms. Lily to stay here when that mean dark Voldymort was running about, but they wouldn't listen to me, no sir, they followed that Dumbleedoor fellow's instructions and left the manor, but I knew you'd come young master Potter, you had too sir, and you'll be very glad you did."

"So that means Dumbledore knew about this place?" Harry asked getting angry again.

"Yes sir, he knew of this place not where it be though," Harry looked around the foyer again and imagined what it would be like to grow up here. Robert pulled him out of his thoughts again.

"Are you hungry young master? Dede's the kitchen elf she'll whip you up something right fast." Said Robert after hearing Harry's stomach growl.

Harry hadn't had anything to eat all morning, his main focus was to get to Gringotts and get everything sorted, he had no idea that he would end up at the Manor talking to a house elf that could possibly tell him everything he wanted to know about his family.

"Sure I could eat." Said Harry happily. Robert nodded and smiled before summoning Dede.

* * *

After an early delicious lunch Harry met the rest of the house elves. There were four in total. Dede the chef, Wiggly and Tiggle there were in charge of the up keep of the manor inside and out and then there was Robert. They all seemed nice and loved Harry, commenting on how they hadn't seen him since he was a baby and all.

Robert gave Harry a tour of the manor which took up most of the day. The manor was two stories high. There were eight bedrooms plus a master bedroom. There were six bathrooms including the one in the master suite and two half bathrooms. There was a grand ballroom, a dining room that sat twenty. There was a family room, a formal common room, and the large chef's kitchen. Outside was a huge garden next to a large swimming pool. There was a quidditch pitch that looked way bigger than the one at Hogwarts and finally a fountain in the front courtyard.

Harry was sure that there were some rooms in that house that he would never visit again. Robert was now leading him to his grandfather's old study. The hall they were walking down had many paintings on it but all of the paintings were sleep. Robert told him that when no human witch or wizard has lived in the house for a certain amount of years the paintings go to sleep and have to be activated again to awaken by a current resident.

His grandfather's study looked like a slightly smaller replica of the Gryffindor common room. There was a small loveseat in the corner, a roaring fireplace that the desk faced. There were several bookshelves full of books, parchment on the desk and ink and quill.

"Young master Potter if you would please have a seat, there is something I need to give you." Said Robert.

"Ok Robert, and its just Harry." He responded sitting on the loveseat. Robert nodded and with a snap of his finger he was gone.

Within seconds he was back and handed Harry and old looking journal. Harry took it carefully and read the cover.

"Property of Dorea Potter,"

"Yes, young master. She was your grandmother. A brilliant mind that one," Harry nodded looking over the journal. "What you are holding Harry, is her journal of spells and curses, she studied them and kept notes of what she did. She told me to past it on to Master James two weeks before she was killed. But Master James and his wife Lily were on the run when my mistress was killed and he has not returned. He is in the Vault with Mistress Lily" Said Robert. Harry was about to ask him what the vault was but then he opened the journal.

"Did she leave anymore instructions Robert?" he asked as his eyes skimmed the first page.

"No sir, she said that you will find what you are looking for, it is something very important and that master James was to have it right away, but you are master James's son and I think she would want me to pass it on to you sir."

"Well thank you Robert." Said Harry as he settled back into the couch with the book. Robert bowed his head.

"Yes sir, should you need me, I am but a call away." Said Robert before snapping his fingers and disappearing again.

* * *

Harry read through the pages. His grandmother was really brilliant. She had written down curses in here and spells and counter curses to some spells and jinxes he didn't even know had counter curses to them. There was a counter curse to the cutting jinx but it would only work if someone used the spell before the cutting jinx tore through sixty percent of the body. Harry skimmed some more and his eyes stopped on one page.

**Avada Kedavra: The Killing Curse.**

Harry had heard of that curse before. It was the one used to kill his parents. His grandmother had written down the curse and the affects which he thought was death, but it turned out that the killing curse only put you in a death like state, much like a coma. If a person had been hit with the AK and twenty-four hours hadn't passed then there was a potion they could take to come back to the land of the living. She had the potion ingredients written down. Too bad his parents had been killed thirteen years ago. Harry thought as he flipped the page.

**The Killing Curse: Cont.** was what it said. Harry read some more and found that before she died his grandmother created a spell and ritual to bring someone back from the AK curse if they were apart of the Potter line, man and wife. He couldn't make out the logistics of it. Most of the spell casting and ingredients he would need for the ritual seemed complicated. But he would try anything to get his parents back. It seemed that to do the spell he'd need a vast amount of ingredients and probably a lot of help. His mind shifted to Hermione, she was bloody brilliant, but he had no idea how to get her to the manor without some one becoming suspicious and he didn't want anyone finding out what he knew until he was certain of what he was doing.

**_"The Vault."_** Was the next page; inside the family vault was where every Potter was buried man and wife for the past two hundred years. Dorea's journal specifically stated that in the vault where each family member is buried, there was the name and date of the birth and death and underneath it was a small rectangle that was either red or green. If the rectangle was red then the person whose name was on that particular spot died of natural causes or of something other than the killing curse. But if that rectangle was green then that meant the killing curse had been responsible for that person's death. She'd activated it that way herself somehow. He supposed that it was with this spell she created. He hoped his mum and dad were in the vault as well. He didn't know where this vault was only that it was somewhere on the grounds of the manor.

"Robert," he called and instantly the little house elf appeared.

"Yes Master Potter."

"Can you take me to the family Vault?" he asked.

"Sure thing master Harry, but Robert won't be able to go into the Vault with you sir. Only a Potter can enter." Harry nodded and stood up.

"How will we be getting there?" he asked.

"Apparation sir." Said Robert as he grabbed Harry's hand.

"Appa-what-a…" Harry got out before Robert snapped his fingers and they were gone.

* * *

They arrived outside of a church and Robert took a step back. Harry was still clutching onto the journal. He looked around the church and there was nothing but trees and woods. He saw that to get into the church there was a hand activation key on the door.

"Will you wait here for me Robert?" Harry asked a little nervously. He handed Robert the journal and Robert took it and nodded

"Certainly Harry," Harry nodded and stepped forward. He put his hand on the key and activated it with his blood and the doors opened.

Harry cast one last look at Robert who gave him a small smile and he smiled back before stepping inside the doors of the vault.

The place was nice. He stepped into what seemed like a lobby and opened another set of doors to the church in it's self. There were about twenty sets of pews on each side. The floor had red carpet on it. The pews were wooden with red leather cushions. He walked up to the front of the church. The Potters must have held their weddings and funerals here.

He walked back to the back of the inside of the pulpit and saw a wooden door. He opened it and came face to face with a lift. On the side of the lift where the buttons to operate it were, there was a small golden plaque right above the only button that was there, which was a down button. It read "The Vault" Harry smiled in relief as he pushed the button for the lift to activate. The doors opened and he stepped on.

Once inside he pushed the only button on the inside of the lift, which was to the floor where the vault was. The lift descended down and Harry felt his heart in his stomach. What would he do if his parents weren't here? Who would he find in here that could be brought back to life? Would the spell even work? Would he be capable enough to do it? Before he could question his self some more, the lift reached the vault floor.

The doors to the lift opened and he stepped out. He took a deep breath and looked around in awe. The vault was huge it was lit by candlelight. The vault looked like a morgue in a hospital. But there were hundreds of compartments from the floor to the ceiling. He had no idea where the vault ended in width. Harry saw a broom in a stand-up holster when he first stepped in so he took it with him. He wasn't sure where his parents were if they were even in there. There was no map of the vault/morgue so he knew he'd have to do this the hard way. But he didn't mind. The thought of seeing his parents again filled him with happiness. He decided to start from the very top and work his way down.

* * *

The first name he saw as he hovered on his broom high enough to touch the ceiling was Clifton Potter, born Jan 5, 1665 – died Sept. 8, 1795. Next to Clifton was whom Harry assumed to be his wife Alexandria Potter nee' Malfoy, born Sept. 1, 1667 – died Mar. 6, 1800. Harry's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. A Potter was married to a Malfoy. Now he'd seen it all. But then again Harry supposed that he didn't know how the world was during that time period. Maybe the Malfoy's weren't such prats back then. He saw underneath their date of birth and death was indeed a small rectangle, but it was red. That meant that they died of something other than the killing curse.

Harry continued to look and found him trying to commit every name to memory. He wondered if all the Potter's in the vault were portraits in the Manor. He'd gone through about seventy names but hadn't found anyone who had a green rectangle underneath their dates yet.

He'd been at it for about three hours now. He never knew this many Potters even existed. He was about to go back up to the lobby, get Robert and go get some dinner when he saw a green glow near the floor. He soared down to it, got off the broom and looked at the name. Charlus Potter, born May 3, 1920 – died Nov. 2, 1980. It was green; the rectangle was green! He couldn't believe it! He was so happy he could cry. Right next to his grandfather was his grandmother Dorea Potter nee' Black, born July 1, 1920 – died Nov. 2, 1980. The rectangle underneath her dates was green as well.

A few moments later he did begin crying, because right underneath Dorea Potter's information was that of James Potter, born Mar. 27 1960 – died Oct. 31 1981. Next to his father's was his mother Lily Potter nee' Evans, born Jan. 30, 1960 – died Oct. 31, 1981. He stayed there for a moment his eyes unwilling to believe what he was seeing. His parents and his paternal grandparents were in the vault and now he had a chance to see them all again.

After gathering himself. He walked back to the lift and got on. He was determined to do what ever it took to see his parents and grandparents again. Once he got outside the church he found Robert there waiting for him just like he said he would. He walked over to the little house elf and said.

"Thanks for waiting Robert." The elf smiled at Harry.

"Of course master Harry. Did you find everything you were looking for?" the little elf asked hopefully.

"Yes I certainly did, and now we have much work to do." Harry replied smiling at the little house elf. The little house elf nodded before grabbing Harry's hand and apparating back to the manor.


End file.
